Living Room
by SpeakingSlow
Summary: A woman moves to Canada as a teen and befriends the adorable Quin sisters, years later Jonnie moves to Vancouver only to re-find Tegan and re-ignite a spark started years before.  Potential Quincest in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Alright ladies and gents... (giggles to self quietly) I decided to write a what if story involving our favorite Quins. I almost moved to Calgary when my dad was offered a job there oh about 14 years ago. Sadly Dad didn't take the job (though he seriously considered it) and over the past decade or so I've often wondered "what if" so I thought I might write something down and see how you all like it... enjoy and feedback is love. XoXo Speaking Slow

* * *

**Prologue:**

I hated being a teenager. Way too many things tend to get fucked up around that time, and as invincible as I truly wanted to believe I was, I was no different. Well, that was a lie. I was very different. At twelve, I realized I was gay. That sucked more than I knew anything to have sucked before and it stayed that way until I "fell in love" for the first time. I was 14 and _she_ moved to town. We hated each other at first, but somehow got over it and became very close, very quickly. (I'm sure you see where this is going.) We ended up kissing and then one thing lead to another and before you know it, my best friend and I are lovers but won't acknowledge what's happening between us at all. A year and a half later, she ripped out my heart in front of the high school telling me that she "can't see you anymore because I'm not a dyke". Yup, that sucked worse than just being gay. Now I was heart broken, gay, and the whole school knew it. My life was over...

Until a month later and my father came home with great news. We were all moving. He'd gotten a job in Calgary and we were all going to be Canadians. Talk about a fresh start...

**_Ten years later..._**

"Damn it! Shit! Fuck this isn't going to work" I said as I was trying to carry a rather large box up the stairs to my new apartment. Why didn't this place have a fucking lift? I heard soft laughter behind me as I struggled with the offensive cardboard container.

"D'ya need some help with that?" a woman asked.

I dropped the box on the landing and turned to see who was talking. I wasn't prepared for seeing the person at all once I realized who it was. "Tegan?" I asked, unsure of myself. "Tegan Quin?"

Her face instantly broke out into that huge grin I used to love as a teen, back when we were in high school together.

"Holy shit! What? How the...? I haven't seen you in _ages!" _she exclaimed. "Let me help you with this stuff and we are so going to do some catching up."

_Catching up?_ Wow, I knew moving to Vancouver was a good idea. When Tegan moved here, I knew about it, hell, I lived two houses down from her mother and saw her all the time, but I hadn't actually seen Tee or her sister in a long time. I have to admit that I always had a bit of a thing for her, even in school. She was so funny and sweet once you got to know her and got her talking. It didn't surprise me that they were now famous musicians either. Those girls could keep me riveted for hours when they were just practicing in the basement apartment of their mother's house. I couldn't believe it. Tegan fuckin Quin was helping me move into my new apartment. This was almost unreal.

**_Eight years earlier..._**

I watched in stunned silence as my two best friends practiced one of Tegan's songs. I was in a state of delirium and ecstasy.

"Gonna take you. To the end. Of tomorrow.

I will take you. To the end. Of my world.

I'm gonna fight for the right

To believe in myself.

I'm gonna fight for the right to release myself

Release my self in...

Rainbow shirt

Ribbed in acid looooove

And our lies are ribbed

In plastic love"

_Oh God, I'm going to have to change my pants. _The way they played and Tegan's voice when she started moaning her lyrics _like that_... I couldn't help it, they were amazing. It was so hard not to just stare open mouthed from across the room. Both of them were so fucking talented and funny and, oh my god they were sexy as fuck, but they didn't know I was gay so telling either of them that would just be dumb on my part. Not that i thought either of them would freak out, pretty sure they were both queer too(and good kissers) but I'm sure they just figured the make-out sessions were drunk and slutty moments.

I had gotten so distracted that I didn't realize they had stopped playing Here I am and started playing a different song. That is, until the guitars got quiet and all I could hear was Tegan growling out:

_"Starin from a distance _

_Won't ya cum..._

_get a closer look _

_I can guarantee that lickin' the package ain't ever quite as good..."_

I didn't notice that I was biting my lip and my breathing had gone ragged until..._  
_

Sara's laughter erupted and I heard her say, "Jonnie, you are sooooo fuckin busted!" Wait, what did she mean, "Busted? I asked.

"You're one of us. I knew it!" Sara squealed

"Ya know, you could've told us you're queer, we would still love you" Tegan said, grinning ear to ear.

"Uh, um well" I stuttered, face red and unsure of how to respond. "It never came up?" I said, doing my best to be adorable and not panic.

"Never came up? Never, not once?" Tegan teased, raising her eyebrow. "How about when we were laying on my bed that one time, making out and when I reached up your shirt you about fell off?"

"OR..." Sara continued "What about when we were dancing in that warehouse on your birthday and I told you I could give you a present you wouldn't forget?"

Okay, it had come up, a few times, but that was not the point. So it really WAS the point but I was not about to tell them not only was I a lesbian but I was also very attracted to the both of them and had I not been a chicken shit would have loved to sleep with either of my friends. Yeah, how do you bring THAT up in a casual conversation?


	2. Chapter 2

Present day:

Well, that was the last box to be brought in. Tegan and I were both out of breath, and panting as we settled into my couch. "Wow, I still can't get over seeing you" she said with that trademark smile. "It's been what, 5 maybe 6 years? Mum told me you were moving to "Van-couger" but didn't say it would be across the hall from me. That's just fuckin crazy."

"You live here", I asked in disbelief. "In this building?" I laughed when she just nodded her head like a little kid, still with that grin on her face. God, she was even more adorable than when we were teens back home.

"So... How've you been? Seeing anyone?" she questioned. I told her that I'd been doing fine and just divorced my wife of 3 years only about three months earlier. Her face shadowed with that unsure look she got when she was worried she'd said something wrong. I assured her that the split was a good thing and not to worry, that I'd found all the pieces of my heart and taped them back together again.

It was then that her phone rang and her eyes sparkled. "Say Hello!" she said handing me the phone before I could see who it was.

"Um,hi" I said nervously.

"Tegan? You sound funny" the woman's voice said through the receiver. "Please tell me you aren't answering the phone during sex again."

"Uh no, not Tee, she's um... busy at the moment. How ya doin' Sar?" I knew her mind would be racing knowing that some other woman had Tegan's phone and I did kinda give the impression that she was indeed, well preoccupied" That was one of Sara's biggest fears, catching her sister in the middle of getting some. And apparently it had happened. I had to stifle a giggle to keep from blowing my cover as I imagined the look on poor Sara's face at that very moment.

"Well, um I guess, she can um call me back. Wait, who is this?" she asked once she realized I hadn't said her whole name.

I giggled and told her a friend from high school, leaving her to guess. I knew she'd rack her brain trying, and just as I was about to burst into laughter, I handed the phone to Tegan who was stifling giggles herself.

"Hey sis!" she squealed. "Guess who is moving into my building? It's Jonnie!" I watched in teen aged adoration as she bounced on my couch while talking to my other high school crush. "No we weren't fucking, but we were fucking with you!" that sent her into peals of laughter as she pushed the phone back at me.

"Hi, it's me again" I said almost apologetically. I knew she must've had a reason to call her sister and due to my little trick, that was not happening.

"Hey, sorry I was kinda bitchy, it just had me freaked out a little. I was gonna tell my sister this, but since she can't pull her head out of her ass, I'll tell you first. I'm going to come for a visit, I've got some songs to show her and well, I kinda miss seeing her. I'll be landing in about twelve hours so could you make sure she comes to get me? Please." She spoke so quickly that I almost didn't catch it all but I promised that Tegan would be there and when we hung up my heart was racing.

"Hey goofy, your sister's coming" I said to my still hysterical friend who was now wiping tears from her eyes.

"That's what she said!" more laughter. I could see this was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**Two hours later:**

Tegan had finally calmed down long enough for me to explain to her that Sara would be here at about 4 am and would need to be picked up at the airport. This excited Tegan. "It'll be like a reunion" she squealed happily, "only with better hair".

We spent some time talking about our lives, unpacking boxes and just getting to know each other again. It wasn't that difficult either, it may have been years since I'd seen her, but it felt like only months at most. Tegan was still the sweet and sometimes awkward girl I had fallen for all those years ago, only now, we were older with a lot more life experience under our belts.

"Sweet" I heard her yell from the living room. "Music!"

_Oh shit._ She'd found my CD collection. Most of it, I wasn't worried about but I was pretty sure she'd give me so much hell for my complete collection of Tegan and Sara albums, DVD and of course the various demos they had given me years ago. I was still very much a fan of their music still. They were amazing when we were kids, but over the years their talent had grown and their music often brought emotion out in me that I couldn't deny. I was waiting patiently for the next album to come out, not even sure what it would sound like but I did know that I liked every album just a little more than the last so of course it would be...

"AWWWEEE" Tegan cooed loudly. "You still have Play Day."

_Fuck._

"Wait. You still have all the demos. Oh my God" she continued, strolling into my bedroom with her hands full my music, well technically their music but still. "I can't believe you kept all of this stuff" she said looking at me with wide eyes. I was waiting for the shit-talking to start but it didn't seem to be coming. Instead she placed everything on my bureau and walked over to me, wrapping me tightly in her arms. I was surprised a bit, but found myself returning the sweet embrace. "I've missed you Jonnie" she whispered in my ear.

The feeling of her hot breath on me like that flipped a switch inside me that I wasn't sure how to handle. Instantly my body kicked into "I almost had sex with this woman once,_ (or twice)_, before and I still want to" mode. My eyes closed and I became aware of two things, I was getting wet and, she hadn't let go yet.

I took a deep breath, inhaling her scent and the dizzy was back. She smelled so good, she always had. "I missed you too Tegan." I told her quietly. I felt her turn her face into my neck, her hot breath ghosting over my skin, causing me to shake. I wanted her so badly but I wasn't going to ruin what ever was happening right now.

Tegan licked her lips, and I realized for the first time how close they were to my skin when her moist tongue brushed softly against me causing a quiet whimper to escape my own, now dry lips. My breath caught in my throat as I felt her soft lips press into my skin. _Was this really happening? _The presence of her hot tongue and the gentle pressure from her softly sucking my flesh into her mouth answered that question with a screaming yes_.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh. Uhn God Tegan" I moaned, her beautiful mouth still working its magic on my neck. I felt her teeth softly biting just below my jaw, (one of my week spots) and all sense of composure was coming undone. "Tee, oh fuck, that's...So good." I could feel her grip tighten, her hips pressing into mine and her hands moving over my back, one traveling up into my hair.

"God, Jonnie, I want" her sentence was broken off by my lips crashing into hers, causing her to finish her thought with a hungry moan. Her lips were even softer than I had remembered all those times I had thought about the two of us as kids. I felt her tongue sneak out and softly trace my top lip, silently asking for permission. She had never been a pushy kisser.

I allowed her to deepen our kiss and instantly I was reminded of how sweet she tasted. The only difference now was I could get a hold of her hair and keep her lips right where I wanted them, and when I tangled my fingers in her chocolate locks, I was rewarded with something between a gasp and a moan.

"Jonnie" she whispered "can we, um, lay down or something?" Knowing her as well as I did, this meant we were both on the same track as far as where we wanted this to go. It wasn't the first time I had heard those words come out of her mouth, but this time, I wouldn't fall off the bed when I felt her hand on my bare skin.

I took her hand in mine, walking toward the destined piece of furniture in the middle of my room. Butterflies were swarming in my gut, and I turned to her once we were both beside the bed, pulling her to me, and kissing her once again. It felt like we were 17 again, only this time we were both completely sober, and there was no chance of getting caught by either of our moms, _or_ her sister. We climbed on my bed and instantly we were tracing each others curves, through clothes, each waiting for the other to make that first move. Yup just like when we were teens.

"It's your turn Jonnie," she said quietly, sensing my hesitation. "The last two times we did this, I was the one starting it." I looked into her eyes and saw that same look I had so long ago, the night she found out that I was gay then we all decided to celebrate by getting wasted and Tegan and I ended up half naked in bed together. I chickened out that night too. I had a better excuse this time though. Sara was passed out on the floor by the bed and I couldn't fuck Tegan with her sister not 5 feet away.

That being said, I slipped my hand just under the hem of her black t-shirt, sliding it slowly up her side. Her skin was so soft, and so warm under my palm. "Like this?" I asked suddenly feeling like a virgin who had no clue how to touch a woman. Hell, I had dreamed about this very situation countless times since the day I met her. But this was no fantasy. I was really in bed with Tegan, kissing her hungrily, feeling her hips move against mine begging for this to continue.

"Unh, yeah Jonnie" Tegan whispered, "like... uhhh just like that"..

That was all the encouragement I needed to continue as my fingers found their way to her shoulder blade then danced their way across and down her spine causing her to arch into me and her head to fall back. It was then that I felt her hand slide under my own shirt and rest on my stomach, now fluttering with excitement. With both of us touching bare skin, and all bets were off.

One thing I knew was that Tegan was naturally a dominant lover. I was friends with many of her exes and most of them were surprised to find out I didn't know that one from experience. "You and Tee never? Not even once? What the fuck?" more than one of them had said. A few even followed with "Okay, what about Sara?" Apparently my friends thought I was a slut. Hell, even my ex wife was convinced that I had slept with one _if not both_ of them.

* * *

"Off...We need to get these fucking clothes off" she growled through clenched teeth. Before I could even make an attempt to agree, she was pulling me up onto my knees with one hand the other grabbing the back of her own shirt and pulling it off over her head. _ Oh, fuck, she's even more beautiful than the last time I saw her in her bra._

I must've stopped moving in my distraction because I was surprised to feel my own shirt slipping up my torso, and soon Tegan and I were once again, half naked and in bed together. She reached for the top of my jeans slipping her fingertips in between my skin and the denim, pulling my body to hers once again. As we both knelt on my bed I felt her hands wind around to my back, mine mirroring hers, and we both unclasped bra hooks, only using one hand each. _This was further than we've ever gotten before_, I realized with a shaky and nervous breath escaping my lungs.

Everything seemed to slow down at that moment. It was almost as if time itself was crawling as we slowly pulled lace and satin down each others shoulders, finally revealing more than either of us had seen of the other. I always knew Tegan had a breathtaking body but I had no idea how right I truly was. I couldn't help but stare. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

I was brought back to reality by the feeling of her fingertips, first the the warm palm of her hand on my stomach. I looked into her eyes and saw her suck the corner of her bottom lip in between her teeth. Before I knew what I was doing my fingers were working the button of her jeans, pulling the zipper down and slipping them down her hips.

In a blur of desperate movement, both of us were soon naked, tangled and panting on the mattress. She had come down on top of me, her bare thigh resting against my clit, creating a delicate pressure that was driving me mad as our hands and mouths explored each others skin.

"Uhhh, Tegan," I pleaded softly as her leg pressed harder into me. I needed to feel more of her, her fingers, her mouth, anything. "Baby, please" I breathed. _ Baby? Where did that come from?_

She knew what I needed and began kissing her way down my arching body, stopping only to take my hardened nipple between her lips, caressing it with her tongue and repeating the process with the other before continuing her path down my stomach. As her body slid, silkily down mine I whimpered at the delicious friction it left in its wake. My God, it was really happening after all those years of wanting, dreaming about what it would be like to feel her body next to mine.

I felt her pause for a moment her hot breath dancing over my aching pussy before I felt her lips first, then her soft tongue slipping between my folds, teasing my entrance before dragging slowly and circling my clit.

"Uuunhh! Oh, oh God" I gasped, my fingers tangling in her hair causing her to moan against me. She sucked my swollen button into her mouth, softly applying the perfect amount of pressure to keep me crying out for her.

"Tegan, oohhh God Tegan!"

Her tongue made it's way back down to my dripping entrance, teasing at first before I felt her pushing into me and moaning again at her reward. She began to lap at me softly at first, collecting my juices on her pink tongue, using it and her saliva to slicken me all the more as I held her head to me and rocked my hips, allowing her better access. If she kept this up I wouldn't last much longer.

As if sensing thought, I felt her body rise up, her tongue dragging along my slit before she lifted her head and replaced it with her palm. She looked me directly in the eye as she pushed two of her fingers deep into my center. My jaw dropped, lips quivering but my voice would do nothing but moan. She began to thrust and withdraw at a steady, yet slow pace. Slow and deep, she pushed and pulled perfectly. She moved so that her body was beside my own and as she added a third finger into my core, I slipped two of my own into her and matched her rhythm. We continued on for what seemed like forever, me adding another digit to her dripping heat, before out pace quickened, deepened and we were both crying out loudly, on the verge of orgasm.

"Fuck, Jon...Jonnie" she growled as she came hard against my hand. Seeing her lose control finally sent me spiraling over the edge myself. I screamed out to her, begging for more which she enthusiastically provided as I pooled in her hand.

Her rhythm slowed as did mine and we withdrew ourselves from one another before wrapping our bodies together and pulling the comforter over us for warmth and falling asleep together.

My last words to her before drifting off were, "Don't forget, Sara".


	4. Chapter 4

"Sara, oh God, fuck" Tegan's voice woke me from my exhausted sleep. At first, I had forgotten that I was in my new apartment, and thought I'd been having yet another of my fucked up dreams involving the two women I'd wanted for a decade, but when my eyes focused, I was in my new bedroom, naked and sore. _What the fuck? _The day and night came flooding back to me. I was moved in to my new home, in Vancouver, across the hall from... Tegan. _ I fucked Tegan_. Shit! I needed to wake her up. She had to pick Sara up at the airport.

"Mmmm, yes, right there" came Tegan's voice again. I turned to wake her not realizing, at first, that she was clearly _enjoying_ what ever it was she was dreaming about.

"Tee, honey, ya need to wake up and go pick up your sister" I said quietly shaking her shoulder, causing her eyes to fly open and her face to take on a look of panic.

"Shit!" she cried sitting up and realizing that she was not in her own bed, or apartment for that matter. Finally thinking to actually check the time, I looked at my cell phone, and sighed in relief, it was only 10:42 pm, We had plenty of time to not only adjust to our surroundings again, but wake up, get dressed and for Tegan, (_I can't believe I really slept with her_), to go pick Sara up. I told (a still slightly panicked) Tegan what time it was and not to worry.

"Jonnie? Please tell me that wasn't a dream and that I am really naked in your bed" she said sleepily, leaning back into the pillows with a sleepy grin. Instead of answering her question with words, I snaked my hand across her hip and traced circles over her skin.

"Feel that?" I asked her, with an eyebrow raised, a plan already working it's way into my brain. She bit her lip and I felt her hips roll into my touch as she nodded slowly.

"But some of my dreams can be pretty realistic" she said in mock questioning. "How... How do I know I'm not still dreaming?" The smirk on her face told me that she could see the plan in my head and was perfectly fine with it. That smirk, however disappeared into a sigh as my hand slipped between her thighs and my fingers began tracing her already slick pussy.

I moved so that my lips were right beside her ear, "Does this feel like a dream" I whispered just before taking her earlobe gently between my teeth.

"Unhh" she gasped, her hand coming around to rest in the curve of my back. Electricity shot through me as I slipped my finger between her moist folds and softly into her causing her fingers to dig in to my skin.

"Still think you're dreaming?" I growled in her ear as I pushed another finger deep into her, silently daring her to say yes. Typically dominant she may be, but this was my turn to make her whimper and beg.

"Oh, oh, god" she gasped, "not dreaming". As I slowly began to work her dripping core, I watched Tegan begin to come apart, any and all sense of dominant nature lost and soon she was crying out and clinging to my wrist while her other arm held tightly around my back. "Please... Oh fuck...Don't...Jonnie" she moaned and whimpered, her volume increasing.

"What Tee? Do you want me to stop?" I asked, my voice low and still close to her ear.

"No." (another finger) "Don't stop" (both gasping) "Please."

I lowered my head into the curve of her neck, my tongue gently lapping at her flesh and I began to quicken my thrusts, pressing further and harder into her each time. I felt both of her hands now on my back, and her hips pushing back into my hands and her voice was ringing out through my room, sending white hot jolts straight through to my own aching core.

* * *

_**Eight years ago:**_

"Oh my god! Tegan, Sara's... on the, Oh... Floor" I panted as I felt her hand sliding up my inner thigh as her hot mouth worked my neck. I wanted her so badly but even in my drunken state I knew that we couldn't keep going like this. I didn't want her to stop, God no. I wanted, _needed_, to feel her body on mine. I desperately wished that we weren't at my house, in my room with my parents down the hall and her twin sister on the floor beside my bed.

"Do you _want_ me to stop, Jonnie?" her already sexy voice a bit rougher from the alcohol and lust coursing through it. I couldn't respond properly. I wanted her to keep going, wanted to feel her kisses and her hands travel my body, but my clouded mind kept screaming _Sara. _Sara was so close, what if she woke up? She would surely be traumatized by seeing her sister and best friend fucking. I couldn't do that to her, but oh my god...

I felt Tegan's hands under my shirt and it was then that I realized that she was only wearing her baggy jeans and a bra. _Where did her shirt go?_ "J, tell me..." (kissing my neck again) "to stop right now" (teeth pressing into my collarbone) "and I will... Promise" She may have spoken the broken sentence with a growl but I knew she wasn't lying. If I asked her to stop, she would. I just couldn't form that word with my mouth. My head spun as her lips found my now bare stomach. _Where did my shirt go? OH FFFFFuck!_ Her fingers pressed the seam of my jeans into my throbbing clit and I bit down my bottom lip to keep from screaming out, the noise coming in a pleading whimper instead.

The night goes dark after that and when we wake up the next morning, still half naked and hung over, I can see the marks she left on my skin but my pants are still on, as are hers, though her belt is missing and we are wrapped in each others arms. Then I hear Sara's voice moaning from the floor.

"Uhn, ummmph." I hear a gasp and realize that something besides a hangover has Sara making those soft little noises on my floor. "Fuck, fffffuck" she whispers desperately, then with one final whimper I hear her cum. I was so shocked by the fact that I just heard Sara masturbating, only feet away from me that the fact it was Tegan's name she had said didn't sink in. I did know one thing though, I wanted to hear it again.

* * *

**_Present:_**

Tegan was so close I could feel her clenching down around my fingers but I wanted to taste her as she met her release, so I slowed my rhythm, softened my strokes and kissed my way down her amazing body stopping to lick suck and bite along the way. I could feel her eyes watching me but when I made a quick glance up her torso, the look of surrender and pleading in her dark eyes caused a low groan to escape my throat. As soon as my tongue met her clit it was as if the sun had imploded. She shook violently, arching her back and pressing her hips into the mattress below us. I had to hold her stead as I dipped lower, dragging down her sweet pussy before my tongue pushed inside bringing forth more arching and the most beautiful moan from her lips. I was so near to that point myself that the taste of her and the feeling of her hands balling up in my hair, holding me in place that I came too. _ Holy fuck! _I could feel the reward of my efforts spilling over my lips and at that moment, it was almost like I was caught in a dream. (One that I'd had so many times over the years.) I crawled up her body and once again we drifted off together still shaking and breathing labored.

"We have to get Sara" she whispered sleepily as we drifted off for the second time that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I wanna thank everyone for being so amazing in your reviews. Im happy that you all seem to be enjoying this tale and want you to know that you're why I keep writing. Also, I started a one-shot that's got me going mad. It's a Tegan and Sara tale with an odd twist and I'm hoping it goes over well. But for now... Chapter 5 of Living Room**

**XoXo, S.S.**

_My mind was swimming with desire as I felt her lips on mine. Soft, gentle at first but quickly her kisses became demanding and rough.I could feel her hands in my hair, keeping me still from the neck up. Lips on my throat, teeth pressing into my skin..._

_"Tell me what you want Jonnie" she growled, "me _or_ Tegan?"_

_My eyes shot open and before me stood Sara Quin. Her hair was a blond spiky mess and her eyes, _my god those eyes_, deep and clouded with lust._

_"Yeah Jonnie, ya can't have your Tegan and eat your Sara too" a voice, low and dripping with sex, came from behind me. Tegan stalked up to us, her hands snaking away around my waist as her sister continued to ravish my neck and shoulders. "Who do you want?"she whispered in my ear, causing a shiver to run through my body._

_

* * *

_

I woke with a jolt for the second time that night and again looked at my cell phone to check the time, 1:37 stared back at me from my screen. I needed to start some coffee and maybe make Tegan a cup of tea before I woke her. I lifted the comforter and as soon as the cold air hit my body I cringed. My already aching muscles were screaming in protest as I reached to the floor for my T-shirt I'd been wearing earlier, (_Before Tegan took it off). I need to get up and move, get Tegan up to go get...Sara._

The dream flashed back in my head. Me standing, pinned between the two. All of us looking about 18 or maybe 19 and being tortured, with hands, mouths roaming my skin, whispers of desire and demands to choose. Oh God, I could feel the heat radiating between my thighs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tegan asked wrapping her arms around me, pulling me back against her body and kissing my shoulder. We were never getting out of bed if this kept up. "What'd ya dream about baby?" Baby? There it is again, that word, only coming from her mouth this time.

"Um... Why?" I asked a bit nervously, worried I'd been talking in my sleep. That had already gotten my ass in enough trouble. I'd been talking in my sleep laying next to my wife one night, dreaming of sex and it wasn't her that I was dreaming about. She took it as proof that I'd cheated on her, even though I hadn't and the fight was on before I even had a chance to wake up. I hope that wasn't the case again. Tegan did not need to know I had been dreaming about both her _and her sister_.

"Well" she said kissing my shoulder again, "I heard you whimpering, and then I heard you say my name. Were you dreaming about me Jonnie?"

I laughed softly and nodded my head as she continued to kiss my neck, biting my lip to stifle the little noises I knew were just bubbling beneath the surface due to her efforts.

"Mmm you taste so good, I just want to..." she sank her teeth into my skin and this time I just couldn't hold back the gasp or the moan that escaped. Damn it, she always knew how to make me need her touch. It seemed like that was something she had never forgotten either.

"Unh, Tee, we need to,,, Oh god yeah" I tried to tell her we needed to get up. Tried to say we had to get dressed, but she was making it so fucking hard to think of anything but being taken by her. My whole body was on fire and as her hand slipped down over my hip, I had one split second of clarity. "Sara, will be here. We have... to stop"

A small groan escaped her throat. "Damn it, that girl has been blocking me for years, and she's not even here" she playfully slapped my ass as she kissed me and rolled over onto her back, sitting up and scanning the room for her clothes. "Fuck it's cold" she whined, "can we just send a cab and give the driver a cardboard sign with her name on it?"

"Uh... No. I promised you'd be there to get her" I explained. "Now let's get something to eat and get you ready.'

A wicked grin slowly spread across her lips, seeping up into her eyes making her look very mischievous. "Something to eat?" she said, with a tone in her voice that told me she wasn't thinking about waffles. Before I could even think to react, she was pinning me to the bed again.

"Mmmph. Not, not,,, what I...I meant, uhhn Tegan!" She began kissing and nipping at my inner thighs causing me to whimper and squirm finally giving in to her. Her tongue slipped between my folds and I felt her sigh and moan against me, sending vibration straight through my body. My body was so sensitive I was sure I wouldn't be able to move if we kept at it. "Oh fuck, Tee, I" I gasped, my hands tangled in her hair "I can't, I...Oh yesss that's... fucking perfect" Seeing my submission, she continued, her tongue delving as deeply as possible into my aching pussy. She was very skilled and it wasn't long before she pushed me, screaming over the edge just one last time.

Satisfied with my release, she crawled up my body and with a grin said, "Let's get breakfast."

**An Hour Later:**

"You know you're coming with me right?" she told me, politely in the form of a question. The look on her face told me that I had no choice in the matter but I tried to protest anyway.

"I dunno Tegan, I'm not even dressed really." I said looking down at my tank top and p.j. bottoms.

"Fuck. That. You're coming." she stated. "Besides, you don't have a bra on and that top's kinda see through. Sara won't even notice you aren't dressed. Now come on, grab your shoes and let's go."

The trip to the airport was, well interesting to say the least. Tegan had learned how to drive but apparently she'd also developed a keen sense of road rage. "Jesus mother fucking... God I hate when people don't fucking watch where they're going. This isn't fuckin' LA ya douche bag!" she yelled at a Prius that had gone just slightly into our lane. I was beginning to worry that we wouldn't make it when I felt the car jerk into the turning lane and saw the lights to our right. Thank God, solid, non moving ground.

When we walked through the doors a voice over the intercom announced that flight 735 from Montreal was arriving at gate 12. Holy shit, the flight came in early. Sara was here. _"Tell me what you want Jonnie" Fuck, the dream again... This is going to be interesting..._


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I've been awful about updating and I'm sooooo sorry about that. No excuse either but I'm hoping to get this and at least one more chapter in by the end of the weekend. Thank you all so much for your reviews 3 They make the sleepless nights so worth it. And Now... Chapter 6.

XoXo,

S.S.

* * *

We trudged through the airport to find Sara's gate with Tegan leading the way. I couldn't help but watch her ass as she made her way through the crowd. _I love the tighter pants._ I couldn't help but smile as I remembered the way we all dressed "back in the day", baggy jeans, chains, crazy hair and some of the shirts... _My God why did our parents let us out of the house?_

We arrived at the gate to find the last of the passengers exiting, but no Sara. Did she miss her flight?_ No , she would've called. _I was staring in disbelief at Tee when I felt hands cover my eyes and heard a soft "Guess who?" whispered in my ear. I couldn't suppress the shiver that jolted through my body, the epicenter at the aching junction between my thighs. "Sa- Sara?" I managed to squeak out, causing the sisters to burst into fits of laughter. Her hands moved only so she could spin me around to face her. _Oh my God._

Her hair was messy, her clothes a bit mussed but my lord, Sara Quin was just as beautiful as I always remembered. She gave a sweet smile and a cheery but tired "hi" before pulling me in for a hug. "Nice top" she giggled in my ear and I was reminded that I didn't have my coat zipped up, and that I still wasn't wearing a bra.

"So... Are we just gonna stand here all day getting all touchy-feely or we goin home?" Tegan asked in mock boredom. Sara let go of me and spun around to face her sister, practically leaping into her un-prepared arms. "Christ! I missed you too crack-head!" she said laughing and trying to hang on to her sister by something other than her ass.

"Tegan, put me down" Sara suddenly said calmly. When her feet touched the floor she added, "Could you should try to remember to wash your face after you _eat_." She was blushing fiercely and for some reason, so was Tegan. Then it dawned on me what she meant. She smelled my... _oh fuck_... She hadn't meant the waffles.

Tee grinned sheepishly and muttered a small "woops" before winking at me. _Wait, had she... No._

_

* * *

_

The drive back to our building wasn't quite as terrifying. Tegan decided the "party" was moving from my place to hers though, she had more beds in case someone needed to fall asleep. I tried to excuse myself to my own apartment so the girls to spend some quality "sister" time together but neither would hear it.

"Nope, Jonnie we haven't seen you in years. C'mon it'll be like the old days when we'd force you to listen to new songs" Sara said, adding "except this time we _know_ you're a big ol' gaylord like us."

"Yeah, J. Pleeeease" Tegan begged.

Sara spoke again with a mischievous grin "and I promise I won't give you any shit about smelling your pussy on my sister's face". The two of them burst into fits of laughter as we stepped into Tegan's entryway.

"C'mon you two" I whined "It's only been 20 minutes and you're already ganging up on me".

More laughter from my tormentors along with comments such as "that sounds like fun" and "but I don't think you could take it". I felt like my whole body was on fire with shock and slight embarrassment. The images of the three of us tangled together, naked and sweaty didn't help my situation either. My face must've given something away because the giggles turned to shrieks of amusement and both girls wiping tears from their eyes.

_Fuck my life_. I couldn't pretend I wasn't attracted to _both_ of them. They knew me too well by now.

Two hours later and the three of us were drunk. No, not drunk, wasted. For some ingenious reason, Tegan remembered that she had some pot in her room and alcohol in the kitchen and that the three of us should just all get fucked up and pass out on the floor like we used to. Sara quickly agreed and I, well, I was out numbered. So we all sat around in pajamas giggling and reminiscing about when we used to do this on a regular basis.

"Remember that time that Tee drank a bunch of Tequila and took some hits off Tim's gravity bong then puked in the flower pot?" Sara asked.

"Um, no sis, pretty sure that was you and it wasn't a flower pot, it was my boot." Tegan corrected her, through intoxicated laughter.

"Wow, it was me huh?" Sara laughed. "Okay, okay. I know this one was not me. The night we found out our little Jonnie was "homo-friendly" and you two left me on the floor to pass out while you fucked on the bed"

"We didn't" I started, but before I could say anything more Tegan looked at Sara with confusion and spoke up.

"You were on the floor?" she asked.

"Duh," Sara sighed, "How do you think I knew about all the scratches on your back the next morning?"

It was my turn to speak. "Whoa, whoa, slow down. I don't remember having sex that night."

"Now that I think about it" Tegan added, "neither do I".

"Oh but you did." Sara assured us. "I couldn't even pass out with all the moaning and sighing and the 'Oh God's' coming from the two of you." As she took another drink from her liquor filled glass she whimpered a little, causing my ears to perk then she added, "I was so fuckin turned on that I had to masturbate just to fall asleep."

_Fuck my life was right. _

"I know, I know that should freak me out," Tegan slurred a little, "but that's fuckin hot Sar".

I didn't even really register what was happening until I heard Sara gasp. Tegan's mouth was on her throat, biting and sucking at her soft skin. _** Holy. Fuck.**_ Moans and whimpers continued from the pair and I felt myself being pulled toward them by the back of my hair.

"Kiss her, J. I want... God, show Sara how much you want her too" Tegan growled.

I didn't try to protest, didn't even make the attempt to say that we were all too fucked up to realize what was going on. I just pressed my lips to Sara's, my hand snaking around behind her neck and tangling in her hair. I was dizzy, but kissing her was like nothing else. It almost felt like a dream it was so surreal. I had just spent the better part of the evening having sex with her sister and now, _with her sister's encouragement_, I was making out with Sara.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know, I know, I'm shit at updating but I just want to make sure it's perfect. I love the feedback I'm getting from all of you and hope it continues. I hope you're not getting bored with this tale cuz I have a feeling this one's gonna be much longer than my first two. Anyway... Chapter 7...**

* * *

I don't know if it was the Tequila, the pot or just the fact that I had wanted both of these women for so long that I didn't care that the three of us were definitely crossing in to uncharted territory, _to say the least_, but what ever it was fueling this insanity, it was not letting up.

"Oh shit" Sara gasped, her head falling back exposing her graceful throat. I heard a low moan as I felt Tegan's hand, still gripping my hair, pulling me toward her sister.

"Jonnie" was all she said but I knew what she wanted. When my lips met Sara's skin I heard Tee's groan of approval as Sara whimpered softly. I had remembered her weak spot, the one just below her jaw, toward her left ear. Drunk and slutty,_ or not_, I had learned a lot in high school.

I felt another hand on the back of my own neck, instantly knowing it belonged to Sara, because one of Tegan's still held me by the hair and the other was busy trying to push my pajama pants down.

Momentarily, I thought I might be dreaming again. Surely this wasn't really happening, I was probably asleep. _Yeah that's it, asleep_. I was snapped out of my little world though, by Sara's hand slipping between my thighs. I was also reminded how I'd spent several hours before she arrived. I was still sore from my night with Tegan and before I could mention this I heard Tee say from behind me...

"Careful Sasa, J's had a _rough_ night."

"Mmmhmm, I figured as much" she responded, not removing her hand but gently slipping her middle finger along my dripping core. "I promise I won't hurt you Jonnie." With that she brought her finger up and just as I thought she was going to lick it clean, she slowly dragged it across her sister's bottom lip causing Tegan and I both to gasp. Sara didn't waste any time in locking her mouth to Tegan's, sucking that lip into her own mouth and moaning at the taste. I should have been shocked, or at least felt slightly odd by the fact that the two were now kissing, passionately, but I wasn't. In fact, it was quite the opposite. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen and I couldn't look away.

Tegan released my hair and I felt her newly free hand slide down my body and snake around my hip as the other reached just passed me to pull Sara closer. It was then that I realized that I was the only one not completely dressed and I was virtually helpless to do anything about it. When I felt Sara's narrow hips grind against my own I realized just where Tegan's other hand was, on her sister's ass.

Lusty moans were filling the room and I was getting more and more turned on with each sound that escaped the two of them. "Oh my God, Ssssara" Tegan moaned right next to my ear at the same moment that I realized that Sara had insinuated her hand between Tee and myself. I could feel Sara's hand moving, working her sister through her thin sweats and without thinking, I slipped my fingers down the front of Sara's boxers, and began dragging my finger between her lips. She was soaked and all I could think about was taking care of that need, seeing her writhe under my attention.

"We...We need to," Tegan tried to speak but she couldn't form more than a couple words at a time.

"Uuuhn, Tee, we should" Sara breathed out just before I plunged two of my now slick fingers into her, "mmmm fuck!" Her eyes shot open, wider than I had ever seen as her hips rolled forward into my hand.

"Bed" Tegan managed to groan. We all knew we couldn't finish this, still standing in the middle of Tegan's living room and a bed was much better than the floor, but to get there we would have to stop. No one wanted to break contact, but we all knew it had to be done or someone would end up getting hurt.

I felt Tegan step back from Sara and I, then I heard her gasp at the sight she could now fully see. "Oh my god" she whispered "Come on" she began pulling Sara and I down the hall passed the first two doors and through the third at the very end of the hall. No sooner had Sara entered than the door was kicked shut and I felt myself being pushed toward the bed on the far wall.

"We've been waiting far too long for this" Tegan said with a low, slightly menacing tone.

I looked at her with slight confusion as I felt Sara's hands gently pushing me down onto the huge bed that was now directly behind my knees. The look on Tegan's face was one I hadn't seen in a very long time. Pure hunger, and absolute control. I looked to Sara who, eerily had the same look. I started to ask what she meant when I saw Tegan pull off Sara's shirt, and then her own and was once again completely distracted from all other thought.

* * *

I watched on as the two finished undressing each other, fingers dancing across skin so lightly that even I got chills. Their lips met once again and still I could not look away, not until they both looked at me and for as long as I had known them, never had they looked so much alike. I never thought they were exactly identical, it was always easy to tell them apart for me but at that moment, if i didn't know them as well as I did, I would be completely confused.

The sisters separated, Sara crawling up onto the bed with me and Tegan crossing the room to her dresser. I tried to see what she was doing as I heard a drawer open but before I could see, Sara had captured my mouth with hers once more. As her hands started roaming my body I had forgotten my curiosity and was lost in just _feeling_. I didn't hear the sound of metal buckles, didn't notice the sound of Tegan's footsteps as she approached the bed, but when she appeared behind her sister and I felt Sara tense up, I noticed.

Tegan slipped her hand down Sara's spine before reaching her shoulder and pulling her back and up off my body, and growling in her ear. "You want her Sara?"

"Yes" came a whimpered reply.

"How much?"

"Ffffuck Tegan, please."

"Oh I will" Tee's voice came out low but forceful. "In fact, _we all will_." I watched as Sara was guided down, bent at the hips and kneeling in front of her sister with her face turned up to mine. She used her arms to steady herself above me as Tegan began to tease her, running three fingers over her pussy, adding just enough pressure at Sara's clit to cause her hips to rock. Tiny moans and little noises escaped Sara's throat but she kept her eyes on mine. I watched on as her sister pushed deep into Sara, ripping a loud cry from somewhere inside the small frame. It wasn't until I could see both of Tegan's hands that the realization struck... Tegan was packing. _ When did that happen?_

"Taste her Sara" Tegan commanded through clenched teeth, and I saw something wild in her eyes as Sara pushed back, lowering her head to meet my body. The next thing I saw though was the ceiling, because as soon as i felt Sara's hot tongue slip between my folds, my head fell back, back arched and all I could do was moan.

"Oh, oh fuck, Sar... Sara."

As she pushed her tongue into me I felt a wave slam through my body, leaving me incapable of thought. I hung on desperately to the sheet beneath me with one fist while the other tangled in Sara's short hair and I shook. I could see nothing but I heard Tegan's voice as her movements slowed, "Sara,show Jonnie how good she tastes" she said.

Sara obeyed without question, her body covering mine, as I felt her lips again, the kiss instantly heated and hungry. I wrapped my arms around Sara's back, inadvertently pinning her to me as Tegan roughly entered her once more, her thrusts hard and deep. I could hear her grunting and moaning and I knew she was close, as was Sara who's body was now quivering in my arms, her face buried in my neck to muffle her screams as she came.

Just as the last waves of Sara's orgasm washed over her Tegan pushed into her one last time, throwing her head back, her mouth opened up and something between a growl and a scream tore it's way out of her chest.

"FUUUUUUCK!"

I don't remember how we separated our bodies, when Sara moved off mine pr when Tegan removed her strap-on and curled up on the other side of me, but when I woke up, I knew that something had been shifted and wasn't sure just what the aftermath might bring.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Okay, I know it's been a long while since I've updated this story but I had a horrible case of writer's block and I'm sorry. I'm a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to my writing so please please please bear with me on this. I haven't forgotten, or abandoned this tale, just want to make it good. As always feedback is LOVE. xoxo, S.S.

* * *

The first thing I noticed, what woke me up really, was that I was fucking cold. The second thing was that every single muscle in my body felt like I'd been in a car accident. I was sore, from head to toe. I lifted my head up off the bare mattress, and it spun wildly causing my eyes to slam shut and the immediate re-thinking of getting up at all. _Jesus Christ, I am never ever drinking Tequila... _

"Fuck you, Tegan!" Sara's voice came from down the hall. _Oh shit, they're fighting already. This can't be good. _"I've got to fucking piss get out!"

"Don't be a pussy Sara. I've lived on a god-damned bus with you for years" Tegan laughed. "Just fuckin' piss already."

"At least turn on the water or something. I don't want you to hear" Sara pleaded. Okay, they were arguing over Tegan being in the bathroom while Sara peed? At least they weren't arguing about the night before.

"Sara, I've fucking heard you cum... Fuck I've _made _you cum and you're scared of me hearing you pee?" another laugh then the sound of running water as the shower was turned on.

I lay there in bed thinking about all that had happened in the last 24 hours and couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed. I had moved in to a new apartment, in a new city. I'd not only run into my one of my old high school crushes, but found out she is a neighbor and I'd slept with her _and_ her twin sister. Even more breathtaking, they had...

"Unh, fuck" a loud moan derailed my train of thought. My ears sought out the source of the noise trying to determine which of the two had made it.

"You like that, don't you Tegan?" came Sara's voice, a tone of menace laced through it, barely audible over the sound of the running water. More moans came from the direction of the bathroom and I could feel myself getting wet. They were...

"Oh my god" Tegan cried out before all I could hear was whimpering. It was obvious what ever her sister was doing had Tee on the verge of losing control, and as my hand slipped down my bare stomach, I knew it wouldn't be just Tegan enjoying the action.

I listened to the exchange between the sisters, Sara's voice demanding and very much in control of the situation while Tegan's was coming out in loud elicit moans and pleading for her sister to continue. My hand worked my slick center, in what I imagined to be the same fashion the younger sister was now working the other's. I felt my aching muscles tense, that familiar fire threatening to burst my soul into flame as I could hear Tegan's voice, ringing out loudly through the walls. "Sa... Sssssaaara" she gasped and I could see her hand flat against the shower wall, begin to curl on it's own accord as her orgasm approached

"You're not coming yet" Sara stated simply. I jumped at the statement, flush with desire and almost feeling as though she had spoken to me. "Let's go wake up Jonnie" Sara said "she wouldn't want to miss this". The water was shut off and I could hear Tegan groan in frustration but soon I also heard the sound of four feet coming back down the hall. I had stopped touching myself when I'd heard Sara's voice but I was sure they would be able to tell what I'd been up to, _and that I was awake,_ but I closed my eyes anyway and did my best impression of me sleeping as they entered the room. The soft sound of their feet crossing the room had my heart sputtering as I tried not to give myself away, then I felt a soft still damp body lower itself between my thighs. My eyes shot open at the sensation of a hot wet tongue pressing against my still throbbing clit, nearly causing me to cum right there.

I moaned loudly and glanced down to see Tegan's honey colored eyes staring back from between my legs. There was a now familiar look in them, one of lust and a hint of mischief, both explained as she lowered her mouth, her tongue dragging along my slit, before pushing just slightly into me. I knew she could taste my excitement and knew that she would figure out my voyeurism but there was absolute fuck-all I could do about it. She moaned against me and my fingers tangled in her damp hair, pulling her closer to me. God, I needed release and knew that she could easily give me just that. For a moment I forgot that she too needed to finish.

I watched as Sara insinuated herself between Tegan's thighs and began running her hands along her twin's body, just watching as Tegan slowly lapped at my core. I wasn't sure what was going to happen other than if she kept up, Tee was going to push me over the edge and nothing would bring me back.

"Tegan" Sara growled, "that's enough. She's awake." For the second time Sara had prevented my release with just a few words.

Sara turned her face to me and for a moment, I forgot to think, or breathe for that matter. Then her voice brought me back to reality. "Good morning Jonnie" she practically cooed. "Did you sleep well" she asked in that same sweet voice and I could only nod until I again felt Tegan's mouth on my skin, this time the hollow spot between my navel and my pussy and a low moan escaped my throat.

"Good", she said, a dangerous smile forming on her beautiful lips 'last night we played by Tegan's rules, but today... Well today it's a whole new game"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** I'm so sorry it took so long to update this. I hit a brick wall with this story and couldn't get through it. I want to thank you all for your patients and most of all I want to thank **teamteganyeah** for her guidance and hand holding through this. I hope it doesn't disappoint. WARNING: This chapter starts to get dark and may be a bit much for more sensitive readers...

XoXo, S.S.

* * *

I wasn't sure what Sara meant by "new game" but what ever it was, I wanted to play. Tegan' soft tongue dragged up my body leaving a sizzling trail of nerves and causing me to shiver and arch into her body which had slowly risen to cover mine. When her face finally met my own I couldn't help but press my hungry mouth to hers, my hands holding her to me with fist fulls of chocolate hair. I felt her moan against my mouth as I swept my tongue over her bottom lip. I wanted more, and I needed her to know it. As our kiss deepened I felt hands sliding up the tops of my thighs and opening my eyes, I saw hers, Sara's. staring back into my own. She held me captive in her gaze as I continued to kiss her sister. I was drowning in them both.

"Tegan" Sara cooed sweetly, Her voice was like satin, soft and smooth but the look in those eyes said something else. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but something said that she wasn't going to play "cute and sweet" for very long. Sara didn't say another word but I felt Tegan move off my body and watched as she walked to her closet and brought out a large plastic box. I didn't have time to be curious though because soon the lid was off and Tegan was pulling things from it that seemed a bit intimidating.

I let out a little nervous laugh and Sara could obviously read my reaction. I was seeing tie-downs, wrist cuffs, a ball gag and many other slightly frightening things coming out of the box and I was a little more than slightly intimidated. Her hand began stroking my thigh again in an attempt to calm me. She finally spoke when she realized that her touch alone was doing nothing to quiet my fear.

"Don't worry J" she practically purred, "that's all to keep Tegan in line. I won't hurt you. We won't hurt you," At my shaky sigh I saw her smile then add, "but I guarantee that you will beg for more" With that, she reached for her sisters hair and pulled her roughly back onto the bed, kissing her, conquering her mouth, until Tegan was reduced to whimpering, hips rolling and pushing into the mattress as if to beg for attention that Sara would not grant.

Sara broke the kiss but kept her hold on the back of her sisters hair and it was then that I noticed the look in Sara's eyes shift. "Tegan!" she barked causing both of us to jump. "What are you waiting for? You know where those ties go." I watched as Tegan, the older, stronger, twin lowered her gaze and as soon as Sara released her she went to work fastening the restraints to the bed. One strap in the center of the headboard, two at the other end. When she was finished she picked up the cuffs,(black leather and only slightly padded with shiny steel rings and clips) and laid them out in order: the two smaller together on the left, the larger pair on the right ball gag in the middle. The entire process seemed out of character for the Tegan I knew. This Tegan, seemed meek, submissive to no end, keeping her gaze down not making a sound.

"Jonnie, I want you to put the cuffs on Tegan" Sara stated, voice calm, yet commanding. "She will hand each to you one at a time, and she will not resist. She knows better than to fuck up." I looked at them both, first Tegan, still with her head down then to Sara, questioning her with my eyes. She gave me the slightest nod of her head, motioning toward the restraints and then to her sister.

I slowly moved off the bed, walking around to the other side to where Tee was. She didn't meet my gaze, but she lifted one of the smaller cuffs and held it out for me to take. My hand was shaking when I took the leather strap and placed it around her wrist. Thankfully it was a simple buckle closure and when I finished she moved to pick up the other. I couldn't quite believe this was the same woman who'd so roughly taken charge of Sara the night before. When I felt her flinch and heard the tiniest of whimpers escape her throat my eyes shot to her face where I saw her biting her lip. I realized then that Sara was now standing on the other side and had began teasing her.

The sight before me completely ripped the task at hand out of my mind. Sara was running her slender fingers over her sisters tight stomach, tracing patterns in her skin as Tegan could only stand there and shake with anticipation.

It wasn't long though, before Sara's voice snapped me back into reality. "Jonnie! You're not finished" she reminded me. I instinctively knew not to argue, so i finished fastening the cuff to Tegan's wrist. I knew that I was expected to place the others around her ankles so I attempted to reach for one of the remaining straps but was quickly corrected for my mistake. I felt the sharp sting on my wrist as I heard Sara say no. "That's Tegan's job. Part of her training." I didn't speak, catching on quickly to the rules and only nodded to say I understood.

"Tegan" Sara cooed "be a good little whore and give Jonnie another strap". My eyes widened at the word _"whore" _but Tee did exactly what she was told, handing me yet another piece of leather to bind her with. I glanced at Sara, asking silently for permission to continue and her eyes shone with approval. I was learning quickly. "Get on your knees in front of her and continue" she said to me.

I stepped around slowly to face Tegan, who still would not look up to meet my gaze, and slowly sank to my knees in front of her where I found my watering mouth mere inches from her pussy. Fighting the urge to just lean closer, to taste that sweet prize, I inhaled deeply catching just a hint of her arousal. God how I wanted to taste her.

I heard my name from Sara's direction and remembered that this was Her game, Her rules, and I had orders to follow. Tegan wasn't the only one who was shaking now. My own body was betraying my wants, my needs and nervousness, both my hands and breath now shaking as I finished the task at hand. When the final buckle had been fastened I looked up again, to Sara for further instruction. I wasn't sure exactly how this was done, I had never quite been in this situation, but I was sure that I needed to wait.

The vision I was met with caused a shudder that nearly took my breath straight from my lungs. Sara had moved behind her sister, and had one delicate hand placed just under Tegan's breasts the other holding onto her throat. I couldn't process any other thought than pure sexual hunger. That was the look in Sara's eyes and Tegan's as well. "Get up, Jonnie" Sara said, calmly with more than just a hint of control. I didn't even make a consious effort to obey, I just found myself standing and moving to the left as Sara guided her captive sister back to the bed.

"You know how I want you" she growled in Tee's ear, letting her go to crawl onto and in the middle of the bed lifting her arms up over her head and spreading her beautiful legs out, putting her glistening cunt on display.

"My sweet Tegan" Sara said with a sugary tone before her eyes darkened again and she finished with "such a filthy little whore." I didn't have time to register or be shocked at the statement because no sooner had it slipped from Sara's mouth than I felt her fist in the back of my own hair. "Tie her down. I don't have to show you how, do I?" she said to me.

"Nuh...No" I managed to choke out. "I can do it." I couldn't feel anything but the grip she had on my hair and the throbbing between my thighs as I too climbed up and began the task of restraining Tegan to her bed. First her wrists, both clipped to the one strap in the center of the headboard, then each ankle at the opposite end. When I had finished, I didn't dare move. How far would Sara go? What was she truely capable of? I didn't know the answers yet, but if Tegan's demeanor was any indication, I didn't want to disobey Her.


End file.
